Various browsers support the loading of third party code into the browser to add additional functionality and customize the browsing experience. For example, Microsoft's Internet Explorer® supports Browser Helper Objects (BHOs), which are specialized dynamic link libraries that supplement and customize the browsing functionality.
While code loaded into a browser such as a BHO can be used constructively, such code can also be used maliciously, for example as a vehicle for crimeware. Since BHOs and the like are loaded as part of the browser, they have complete access to the contents of the browser, and thus can access confidential information transmitted to web sites, such as passwords, credit card numbers, social security numbers, etc.
What is needed are methods, systems and computer readable media for allowing only trusted code to be loaded into a browser, thereby allowing the benefits of loaded third party code without compromising security.